gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickelodeon Family/Schedule
This is the schedule for Nickelodeon Family. All times are Eastern. Asterisks mean that the show may not air in case of an extended Saturday Night Rampage event. Italics indicate that another show will be put on the timeslot soon. Monday 6:00AM: SpongeBob SquarePants 6:30AM: The Loud House 7:00AM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 7:30AM: Cartoon Madness 8:00AM: Doctor Who 9:00AM: The Fairly OddParents 9:30AM: Jewelpet 10:00AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 10:30AM: The Next Level 11:00AM: Baseball Team 106 11:30AM: Cartoon Madness 12:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 12:30PM: Sym-Bionic Titan 1:00PM: Sugarbunnies 1:30PM: Crush Gear Turbo 2:00PM: Fortune Dogs 2:30PM: Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet 3:00PM: Happy Happy Clover 3:30PM: Onegai My Melody 4:00PM: Webkinz: The Animated Series 4:30PM: Code Lyoko 5:00PM: Jewelpet 5:30PM: Jewelpet 6:00PM: Ben 10 6:30PM: Neverending Nightmare 7:00PM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 7:30PM: Craig of the Creek 8:00PM: Wizards 8:30PM: Drawing Master 9:00PM: ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk 9:30PM: Ready to Game Up! 10:00PM: Transformers: Animated 10:30PM: Cartoon Madness 11:00PM: The Next Level 11:30PM: Sym-Bionic Titan 12:00AM: Rick and Morty 12:30AM: The Eltingville Club 1:00AM: Red Room 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: Baka and Test 2:30AM: Pop Team Epic 3:00AM: South Park 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Xelphos Adventures 4:30AM: Xelphos Adventures 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Tuesday 6:00AM: Doctor Who 7:00AM: Cartoon Madness 7:30AM: Jewelpet 8:00AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 8:30AM: Ben 10 9:00AM: Code Lyoko 9:30AM: Cottonsweet 10:00AM: Cartoon Madness 10:30AM: Baseball Team 106 11:00AM: Transformers: Animated 11:30AM: Code Lyoko 12:00PM: Jewelpet 12:30PM: Code Lyoko 1:00PM: Dragon Ball Z Kai 1:30PM: Tokyo Pig 2:00PM: Whistle! 2:30PM: Robot Warriors 3:00PM: Chance Pop Session 3:30PM: Animal Yokocho 4:00PM: The Loud House 4:30PM: Sym-Bionic Titan 5:00PM: Code Lyoko 5:30PM: Jewelpet 6:00PM: Cartoon Madness 6:30PM: Baseball Team 106 7:00PM: The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM: The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM: The Loud House 8:30PM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 9:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 9:30PM: Megas XLR 10:00PM: Jewelpet 10:30PM: Cartoon Madness 11:00PM: The Next Level 11:30PM: Transformers: Animated 12:00AM: Rick and Morty 12:30AM: South Park 1:00AM: The Simpsons 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: My Neighbor Seki 2:30AM: Sket Dance 3:00AM: South Park 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Xelphos Adventures 4:30AM: Xelphos Adventures 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Wednesday 6:00AM: Jewelpet 6:30AM: Ben 10 7:00AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 7:30AM: Megas XLR 8:00AM: Friendly Competition 8:30AM: The Loud House 9:00AM: Cartoon Madness 9:30AM: Code Lyoko 10:00AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 10:30AM: Baseball Team 106 11:00AM: Doctor Who 12:00PM: Code Lyoko 12:30PM: Jewelpet 1:00PM: Baby & Me 1:30PM: Spaceship Sagittarius 2:00PM: Dragon Sisters 2:30PM: Ojamajo Doremi # 3:00PM: BeyWarriors: Cyborg 3:30PM: Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream 4:00PM: The Loud House 4:30PM: Megas XLR 5:00PM: Transformers: Animated 5:30PM: Sym-Bionic Titan 6:00PM: Cartoon Madness 6:30PM: Megas XLR 7:00PM: The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM: Onegai My Melody 8:00PM: The Luna Show 8:30PM: WKRP in Cincinnati (2017) 9:00PM: Code Lyoko 9:30PM: ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk 10:00PM: Jewelpet 10:30PM: Cartoon Madness 11:00PM: Baseball Team 106 11:30PM: Megas XLR 12:00AM: Rick and Morty 12:30AM: Red Room 1:00AM: The Simpsons 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: The Simpsons 2:30AM: D-Frag! 3:00AM: South Park 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Xelphos Adventures 4:30AM: Xelphos Adventures 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Thursday 6:00AM: Drawing Master 6:30AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 7:00AM: SpongeBob SquarePants 7:30AM: Megas XLR 8:00AM: Onegai My Melody 8:30AM: The Powerpuff Girls 9:00AM: Cartoon Madness 9:30AM: Craig of the Creek 10:00AM: Doctor Who 11:00AM: Code Lyoko 11:30AM: Jewelpet 12:00PM: Code Lyoko 12:30PM: Jewelpet 1:00PM: To the Stormy Shores 1:30PM: Button Nose 2:00PM: Flint the Time Detective 2:30PM: Chibi Devi! 3:00PM: Charlotte of the Young Grass 3:30PM: Kirarin Revolution 4:00PM: Code Lyoko 4:30PM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 5:00PM: Cartoon Madness 5:30PM: Cartoon Madness 6:00PM: The Loud House 6:30PM: Time Force 7:00PM: Megas XLR 7:30PM: Jewelpet 8:00PM: The Powerpuff Girls 8:30PM: Cottonsweet 9:00PM: Ben 10 9:30PM: Ben 10 10:00PM: Jewelpet 10:30PM: Cartoon Madness 11:00PM: Baseball Team 106 11:30PM: Time Force 12:00AM: Rick and Morty 12:30AM: The Simpsons 1:00AM: The Simpsons 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: Crayon Shin-chan 2:30AM: Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life 3:00AM: South Park 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Xelphos Adventures 4:30AM: Xelphos Adventures 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Friday 6:00AM: Jewelpet 6:30AM: Transformers: Animated 7:00AM: Ben 10 7:30AM: The Powerpuff Girls 8:00AM: Megas XLR 8:30AM: Cartoon Madness 9:00AM: Dragon Ball Z Kai 9:30AM: Sym-Bionic Titan 10:00AM: Doctor Who 11:00AM: Code Lyoko 11:30AM: Jewelpet 12:00PM: The Next Level 12:30PM: Cartoon Madness 1:00PM: Little Battlers eXperience Wars 1:30PM: Microsuperman 2:00PM: Ojarumaru 2:30PM: Perman 3:00PM: Voltron: Albegas 3:30PM: Ask Dr. Rin! 4:00PM: Cottonsweet 4:30PM: Craig of the Creek 5:00PM: The Next Level 5:30PM: The Next Level 6:00PM: The Loud House 6:30PM: Megas XLR 7:00PM: Jewelpet 7:30PM: Cartoon Madness 8:00PM: The Powerpuff Girls 8:30PM: Onegai My Melody 9:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 9:30PM: Onegai My Melody 10:00PM: Jewelpet 10:30PM: Sym-Bionic Titan 11:00PM: Baseball Team 106 11:30PM: Cartoon Madness 12:00AM: Criminal Influences 12:30AM: Rick and Morty 1:00AM: The Simpsons 1:30AM: South Park 2:00AM: The Simpsons 2:30AM: Witchcraft Works 3:00AM: South Park 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Xelphos Adventures 4:30AM: Xelphos Adventures 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Saturday 6:00AM: Cottonsweet 6:30AM: Cottonsweet 7:00AM - 11:00AM: Morning Action 11:00AM: Code Lyoko 11:30AM: The Next Level 12:00PM: Dragon Ball Z Kai 12:30PM: Cartoon Madness 1:00PM: The Amazing 3 1:30PM: Jewelpet 2:00PM: Mega Man Star Force Tribe 2:30PM: Zoobles 3:00PM: Sugar Sugar Rune 3:30PM: PriPara 4:00PM: Cottonsweet 4:30PM: Craig of the Creek 5:00PM: Onegai My Melody 5:30PM: Onegai My Melody 6:00PM: The Loud House 6:30PM: Megas XLR 7:00PM: Jewelpet 7:30PM: The Next Level 8:00PM: Saturday Night Slam 10:00PM: Cartoon Madness* 10:30PM: Sym-Bionic Titan* 11:00PM: Magica Wars 11:30PM: Himouto! Umaru-chan 12:00AM: Mushibugyo 12:30AM: Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier 1:00AM: Fate/Jewel 1:30AM: Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) 2:00AM: Code Geass 2:30AM: Amnesia 3:00AM: Over Drive 3:30AM: The Tatami Galaxy 4:00AM: Ghost Stories 4:30AM: Show by Rock!! 5:00AM: Akiba's Trip: The Animation 5:30AM: Persona: Trinity Soul Sunday 6:00AM: Doctor Who 7:00AM: Jewelpet 7:30AM: Jewelpet 8:00AM: Baseball Team 106 8:30AM: Baseball Team 106 9:00AM: Cartoon Madness 9:30AM: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes 10:00AM: Twelve Forever 10:30AM: Time Force 11:00AM: Transformers: Animated (2017) 11:30AM: Circuit City 12:00PM: Doctor Who 1:00PM: Transformers: Animated 1:30PM: Transformers: Animated 2:00PM: Zoids: Chaotic Century 2:30PM: Super B-Daman 3:00PM: Zoids: Genesis 3:30PM: Battle Spirits: Shounen Toppa Bashin 4:00PM: Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash 4:30PM: B-Daman Fireblast 5:00PM: Jewelpet 5:30PM: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch 6:00PM: Kawaii!! Magic School 6:30PM: Rilu Rilu Fairilu 7:00PM: Pretty Cure: Max Heart 7:30PM: Schoolbattle: A Cardbattle Story 8:00PM: The Next Level 8:30PM: The Powerpuff Girls 9:00PM: SpongeBob SquarePants 9:30PM: Code Lyoko 10:00PM: Jewelpet 10:30PM: Cartoon Madness 11:00PM: Doctor Who 12:00AM: Samurai Jack 12:30AM: Rick and Morty 1:00AM: The Simpsons 1:30AM: Space Patrol Luluco 2:00AM: Galaxy Angel 2:30AM: Azumanga Daioh 3:00AM: South Park 3:30AM: South Park 4:00AM: Xelphos Adventures 4:30AM: Xelphos Adventures 5:00AM: The Steve Harvey Show Category:Schedules